


T'as besoin d'un partenaire?

by The_Elister



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcadius doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Are we both robbing the same house oh fuck, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bad French, Français | French, GIVE LOVE NO CHANCE - Freeform, Gen, How do you conjugate verbs?, I had to google every second word, POV Third Person, Passe Simple? Never heard of her., SCHOOL FRENCH IS USELESS, Swearing, Thief Hadrian Blackwater, Translation, Tuez moi s'il vous plait, WHAT ARE PREPOSITIONS!?, Weird time jumps i guess, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, YOU WILL HAVE TO RIP THEIR BROMANCE FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS, i thought this would be fun, i wont translate anything ever again in my life, ill put a link in the notes, it wasnt, no beta we die like men, thats me, u guys know the polar bear in its cave that says bonjour?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister
Summary: Arcadius n'existe pas pour unifier Riyria, alors ils doivent se rencontre dans une autre manière.Hadrian essaye de voler.
Relationships: Give Love No Chance, Hadrian Blackwater & Royce Melborn
Kudos: 3





	T'as besoin d'un partenaire?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get yourself a partner, partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848908) by [The_Elister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister). 



> Forgive me for all the mistakes I made in this. If anybody knows how to do it right, tell me.  
> I thought: hey wouldn't it be nice to practice your frensh a bit and I suffered.  
> Y'all are lucky I have the frensh copies of the books at home or you would have to go with "Cutter" coz there's zero frensh articles on Riyria. Is there even anybody in this fandom who speaks french?  
> https://ifunny.co/picture/x-can-ijsut-say-%C3%ADsnt-it-insane-that-polar-bears-Ah4AjeYy6

Un ombre bougeait au couloir de l’hôtel particulier de Madame Dilitirio.

Lentement il rampait plus loin, vers la dernière porte, où la Madame a bien mis – ou mal mis, regardant l’aptitude à crocheter des serrures de l’ombre – ses colliers, ses boucles d’oreille, ses bracelets et tous ses autres bijoux sous clé dans un coffre lourd.

Un capuchon sombre enveloppait le visage de l’intrus en obscurité, tirait si loin dans son visage jusqu’à seulement les yeux était visible, le part bas de voleur était caché en tissu noir.

L’ombre s’appellait Royce, bien que cette connaissance fût aussi inconnue que son apparence.

Il bougeait plus loin, fouillant des lattes grinçantes avec chaque pas prudent.

Tout était silent.

Il n’y avait rien de signe que quelqu’un a remarqué qu’il est entré par l’entrée des fournisseurs, personne n’a remarqué qu’il rôdait dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

La Madame était sortie cette nuit pour aller à l’opéra et avait emmené ses deux seuls gardes. La plupart des domestiques a pris le soit de congé ou a dormi.  
Seulement deux serviteurs étaient « occupés » dans un autre part de la maison.

Malheureusement, Dilitirio, la put, décidait de porter ses plus riches bijoux à l’opéra cette soir, ça veut dire que peut-être Royce devra piller quelqu’un autre cette année.

De toute façon, il n’a pas préparé ce coup pour deux semaines pour seulement jeter ses efforts parce que les bénéfices n’étaient pas comme il les imaginait au début. Il y avait encore assez pour voler dans cette maison.

La lumière de la lune entrant à flots vers la fenêtre à la fin du couloir éclairait des bottes au cuir noire qui tournaient vers une porte.

Il atteindrait le vestiaire.

Royce lentement testait la poignée de porte.

Ouvert. Comme prévue.

Il entrait par la trouée en manière totalement silent, fermait la porte prudemment après lui et tournait à gauche, ou il voyait un coffre au bois mis au parquet.

Royce vitement traversait la chambre et tombait à un genou, ses outils préparés, quand il l’entendait.

Le cliquetis doux d’une cotte de mailles.

Est-ce qu’il y a un garde qu’il n’a pas remarqué ? Est-ce que Dilitirio a engagé un garde supplémentaire pour garder son hôtel particulier ?

Le cliquetis d’une épée. Deux épées. Trois ? Qui par Mar porte trois épées ?

Est-ce que le garde vient du couloir bas ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait pas entendue ça plus tôt ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’entende pas des pas maintenant ?

Un son raclement. Une fenêtre ouvre brusquement. Celle au couloir, s’il le situe correctement.

Aucun garde entera par la fenêtre au deuxième étage.

Donc, un autre voleur, peut-être un assassin.

Mais qui sur cette planète essayeras de cambrioler une maison avec une cotte aux mailles et trois épées ?

Des pieds lourds retombent au parquet.

Doucement comme l’ombre il visait d’être, Royce se levait et se positionnait derrière la porte.

Les pas s’approchent.

Royce encore attendait, retenait son souffle, préparé à frapper.

La porte ouvrait lentement, révélait un grand homme blond qui entrait.

Royce attaquait, avant que l’autre remarquât sa présence. Un poing au menton, un coup de pied au genou et le blond tombait avec un bruit sourd. Il était sur lui le moment suivant et efforçait sa dague sur sa gorge. Le problème : Le blond avait eu le temps de tirer sa dague aussi et l’efforçait sur la gorge de Royce à tour de rôle.

Putain.

Bien qu’il ne laissât pas montrer ce sentiment sur son visage et commençait de travailler.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je, euh…, voulais voler les bijoux de la Madame Dilitirio. »

Royce ne disait rien, simplement regardait l’autre fixement. Attendait, utilisait la silence court qui suivait pour écouter si quelqu’un a remarqué le bruit. « Attend, non, attend, tu voulais dire qu’on dévalise le même immeuble ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Bien, alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? Chacun reçoit une moitié ? »

“Je vais te tuer et vais garder tout pour moi. » Royce ne savait pas pourquoi il n’avait pas fait ça le moment l’autre entrait.

« Tu oublies que j’ai une dague sur ta gorge, aussi. »

« Tu seras mort, avant que tu puisses penser à moi tuer. »

« En ce cas, je te demanderai de ne pas faire ça par pure gentillesse. » Comme si le blond vraiment croyait ça.

« Je pense pas. »

Royce regarde l’autre fixement et l’autre lui regarde fixement aussi. Pour quelque raison, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à finir la situation. Le blond apparemment avait le même problème, puisqu’il n’avait pas essayé de lui tuer, aussi. Bizarre.  
« Tu vais le faire bientôt, ou… ? »

Royce encore n’avait pas décidé, alors il pourra aussi obtenir quelques informations de l’autre.

« Es-tu membre du Diamant Noir ou du Main Écarlate ? »

« Qui ? »

“Tu veux dire, franchement, que tu fais pas partie d’un guilde ? »

« Quelle guilde ? »

Royce poussait un soupir. « Je sais pas et ca m’est égal de où tu viens, mais maintenant tu es en territoire d’une guilde. Le moment qu’ils t’attrapent voler quelque chose c’est à eux, ils vont te tuer. »

« Il y a quelque territoire qui n’est pas à une guilde ? »

« Une tête vraiment énorme, mais encore complètement stupide. Bien sûr ça n’existe pas. »

Royce sentait la dague sur sa gorge baisser un peu. Apparemment l’autre devient fatigué. »

« Avec quelle guilde es-tu ? »

« Aucun. »

« Quais, alors ils vont te tuer, aussi. »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je quitterais, mais avant j’ai tué un si grand nombre des membres que le reste est d’accord de me laisser en seul. »

« Ils veulent que tu croies ça. Je le ferai exactement comme ça et après je te tuerai quand tu l’attends le moins. »

Royce ne ça daignerait pas avec une réponse. Après les choses qu’il a fait avant de quitter, personne n’ose de jeter un coup d’œil à sa direction, mais le blond ne devrait pas savoir ça.

« On peut faire une équipe. » Il devra lui tuer avant que la stupidité se déteindrait.

« Pourquoi ? J’ai pas besoin de toi. J’était bien jusqu’à maintenant. «

« Ouais, mais tu seras mieux avec moi. Je sais quelque chose sur des épées- «

Royce soufflait. « Il est évident que tu sais rien, si tu décidais d’emmener tous les trois et t’attendais d’être pas remarqué. «

« J’admis que c’était pas intelligent- «

« Intelligent ? Tu sais que ça signifie ? »

« Hey ! »

« Ben, peut-être tu as quelques connaissances ou tu es l’homme le plus stupide qui existe jamais, si tu trimbales autant métal pour rien. » Royce devrait admettre que le physique du blond porte à croie qu’il sait utiliser ses épées. On n’obtient pas des muscles comme les siens en cueillant des pâquerettes.

« Tu vois, je pourrai surveiller tes arrières. Et si tu veux être sournois, je te laisse crocheter des serrures seul, pendant que j’attend dehors et… distraire les gardes. »

« On a pas besoin de distraire les gardes si on les tue. »

« Ouais, mais non. Tu sais, on a pas besoin de les tuer si on peut entrer et sortir sans être remarqué. «

« Je peux faire ça sans toi. »

« Alors je… euh… je tiendrai les rênes de ton cheval, pendant que tu feras le travail. « Il voulait le tuer, maintenant, mais il ne pourrait pas. Pour quelque raison – probablement la stupidité – le blond encore n’avait pas essayer de faire quelque chose, mais Royce ne faisait rien non plus. Pourquoi ? Cette conversation est inutile, il sera mieux seul et elle lui freine d’obtenir ce que lui veut. Les bijoux, il ne peut pas croire qu’il presque oubliait les bijoux.

« Et je suis un bon cuisinier ! Tu verras, quand tu essayais mon ragoût de pommes de terre, tu voudras jamais te débarrasser de moi ! »

Il savait faire la cuisine lui-même, mais… ce serait bien d’avoir quelqu’un qui le fait pour lui.

Toutefois, il devrait partager ses salaires avec lui.

Quand même, d’avoir quelqu’un qui lui aide… comme Bocfil… jusqu’à sa trahison, ce salaud. Royce voulait lui tuer, lentement, il lui dépouillait et cassait chaque os dans son corps et après il lui brulait vif. Il lui écartelait, s’il lui trouve.

Royce serrait les dents. Les mêmes choses il fait avec l’idiot sous lui, quand il oublie sa valeur.

« D’accord, on peut faire une équipe. »

Il entendait le souffle qui son nouveau partenaire libérait.

« On partagea les salaires 60/40 pour moi et tu vas faire tout ce que je dis, compris ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et maintenant, nous deux baisserons les dagues on le décompte de trois. » Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait ça ? Stupide, stupide Royce ! Arranger son meurtre lui-même, eh ? Ne pouvait pas attendre ?

« Un… Deux… Trois ! »

.

.

.

Cet idiot vraiment a le fait.

Cet idiot vraiment a baissé sa dague.

Comment est-ce qu’une personne si stupide peut exister ? Comment, par tous les dieux, est-ce qu’il peut se fier à un étranger qui a menacé de lui tuer, qui a une dague a sa gorge, qui n’a rien des raisons pour lui laisser en vie.

« Tu sais, tu devrais baisser ton arme, aussi. »

Royce se levait et tournait son dos au blond.

« Laissions-nous voler les trucs et partirons d’ici. » C’avait moins d’air confident que dans son imagination.

« D’accord, tu sais comment crocheter des serrures ? Parce que je sais pas. » Son merveilleux partenaire est totalement inutile.

Un cliquetis doux retentissait et le coffre était ouvert. Dilitirio avait rangé les bijoux dans une caisse plus petite qui était située sur quelques robes. Il la fourrait dans le sac qu’il a apporté et ordonnait son partenaire de lui suivre.

En se glissant ils descendaient l’escalier et sortiraient par l’entrée de service.

Après quelques minutes de marcher et assurer que personne les suivait (on ne sait jamais, il y a toujours quelqu’un qui peut remarquer quelque chose) , le blond s’arrêtait et offrait son main à Royce.

« À propos, je m’appelle Hadrian. Et toi ? »


End file.
